Modern mobile communications devices, such as mobile phones, are essentially small, portable computing devices. Mobile communications devices include processors, memory, operating systems, and display devices that provide an execution environment for execution of various application programs and routines, in addition to wireless communications hardware and software. A client application program running on a mobile communications device may exchange short text messages with remote computing entities, such as remote servers, via the short message service (“SMS”). In addition, a client application program running on a mobile communications device can communicate, in traditional request/response fashion, with remote web servers via the wireless application protocol (“WAP”). Although client application programs may run on mobile communications devices, they may not be fully integrated with the telecommunications hardware and software within the mobile communications devices. As one example, in many mobile-communications-device execution environments, a client application program cannot determine, via internal API calls or system calls, the telephone number currently associated with the mobile communications device.
In certain cases, a client application program executing on a mobile communications device may need to securely and verifiably furnish the telephone number associated with the mobile communications device to a remote computing entity. As a result, developers of client application programs for mobile communications devices, mobile-communications-device vendors, wireless network providers, mobile-communications-device designers, developers, and vendors, and users of mobile communications devices have all recognized the need for a method and system by which a client application program, executing within a mobile communications device, can ascertain the telephone number currently associated with the mobile communications device and communicate that telephone number, in a secure and verifiable manner, to a remote computing entity.